The Other Side of Oz
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: This story mainly deals with Alice. The cross over is actually a four-way crossover between: Alice in Wonderland, The Labyrinth, The Wizard of Oz, and, Wicked (small).
1. Entering Oz

**This is a severely complicated story, here. There are many elements of the 4 different works. I hope you enjoy it!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Dorothy's house landed on the ground with a thud. She brushed herself off and cautiously peeked out of the door. She had a little dog at her feet.  
"Oh my! Toto, I don't believe we're in Kansas any more..." She deposited her little dog into her hand basket and ventured outside. There was a vast expanse of little houses and a Yellow Brick Road spread in front of her.  
"Welcome to Munchkinland!" a friendly voice greeted. Dorothy looked up and was dazzled by the woman in front of her, "come along, Dear. You have quite a journey ahead of you."  
But on the other side of Munchkinland there was a special mirror...  
"Oh my ears and whiskers! She'll have my head!" a rabbit, the White Rabbit, to be exact, exclaimed as he jumped out of a seemly solid mirror.  
"Oh, Mister Rabbit!" a young girl with blonde hair exclaimed as she followed him through the mirror, "oh, dear. I've lost him." He was much too fast for her and had slipped into the fields. She wandered around before she was stopped by some birds.  
"Serpent!" a pigeon shouted.  
"What? I'm not a serpent!" the girl whined.  
"You must be a serpent or you wouldn't be in this part of Wonderland, Oz!" a purple bird exclaimed.  
"Wonderlandoz? What's that?" the girl asked in confusion.  
"Wonderland, OZ. Two separate words, child," a green woman in black said calmly. She was leaning on a tree, the shadows shrouding her, "and who might you be?" The girl looked around and was shocked to see that everything was frozen. The birds that had once been attacking her with words were stiff with still-angry faces.  
"I'm Alice," the girl told her, "what is this place? I've never seen anywhere like it."  
"It's a place of nonsensical mischief," the woman said mysteriously, "and the only way out is the Red Road." She pointed to a brick spiral. The spiral held two colors: yellow and red. Alice looked at the expanse of the road in front of her, before seeing something odd.  
"Are those squares?" she inquired. The woman smiled.  
"Very observant," the woman mused, "yes, once you step foot onto the Red Road, you are inducted into a chess game not for the faint of heart. If you get to the end you become a queen. But there may be a heavy price for such royalty and escape." Alice thought on this. To be a queen! Finally something fun was happening in her life!  
"I want to be queen," Alice said with purpose as she tilted her chin up.  
"As you wish," the green woman snapped her fingers and was gone like smoke. The birds unfroze.  
"You're after our eggs, you serpent!" the pigeon spat.  
"I'm not a serpent! I'm a little girl!" Alice shouted indignantly. The birds cackled and squawked in laughter.  
"I've just recently seen a little girl and you look nothing like that. You're neck is very much serpent-like!" the pigeon shouted.  
"It just so happens that I don't want your eggs. I wish to be a queen," Alice told them with pomp.  
"Well, be off, then!" the pigeon exclaimed.  
"Be off!" a bluebird mimicked. All of the birds flew back into their tree to guard their eggs. They continued to stare at Alice warily until she was well out of sight.  
"Well, those were the rudest birds I've ever met! Serpent indeed. I'm not a serpent... but they all laughed when I said I was a little girl. I don't even know who I am here. Am I still me? Who is me?" Alice had been walking absentmindedly and was startled to hear a voice.  
"Who are you?" the voice was low and very drawn out. Alice whipped around to see a mushroom covered in fog. No, not fog... smoke.  
"Hello?" she called out meekly. There was a blast of wind and a caterpillar was revealed to be sitting on the mushroom, "oh, hello, Sir." The caterpillar just continued to blow smoke rings from his hookah.  
"Who are you?" the caterpillar repeated.  
"I'm not quite sure I know anymore," Alice said glumly.  
"I might know how to fix that, for one needs to go through a maze to find things. Maybe you will find yourself there," the caterpillar said mysteriously.  
"What do you mean?" Alice inquired.  
"The Goblin King holds reign over the Labyrinth. I don't quite know what he keeps in store there, but maybe he keeps you there," the caterpillar told her.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Alice was confused, "I'm right here."  
"But you are not because you do not know who you are," the caterpillar reasoned. Alice thought on this a moment.  
"How do I get to this labyrinth?" Alice decided to asked. The caterpillar waved his hand and a tiny crack appeared in the wall behind him, "How am I supposed to fit in that?"  
"I would be ten times my size if I did not smoke everyday," he said, "here." He offered up his hookah and Alice, being curious about what was behind that wall, took a puff. She began shrinking instantly.  
"How do I know what to do?" Alice asked.  
"Find my cousin, Dapper Worm. He knows where to go," the caterpillar said. Alice climbed up the wall to the small crack and crawled through it.

* * *

**Comment and review!**


	2. Entering the Labyrinth

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Alice looked up to find herself in a dark, dank, stone maze. She looked to the left and was surprised to find a figure very much resembling the caterpillar. "Ello," he greeted her.  
"Did you just say 'hello'?" Alice wondered.  
"No I said 'ello', but close enough," the worm said in an obvious british accent.  
"Where am I, now, Sir?" Alice asked the worm.  
"You're in the Labyrinth. King Jareth is the Goblin King and he controls what goes on inside of here. He must want you for something or you would have never been granted access," he told her.  
"I wonder what he wants me for," Alice inquired.  
"Don't know, Miss," the worm said, "but I can get you close to the center. Not all the way, but close."  
"What's there?" Alice asked.  
"Why, King Jareth's castle, of course," he answered, "follow me." The pair walked for hours, but being so small they hardly made any progress.  
"Oh, there MUST be a simpler way!" Alice complained, "my feet are hurting me so." It was at that moment that the... "magic"... from the caterpillar's hookah wore off and Alice returned to normal girl size, "Oh how dizzying!"  
"This is as far as I can take you anyway, Miss," the worm told her, "best of luck." He turned and disappeared into another crack that Alice hadn't noticed before.  
"What am I to do now?" Alice asked the no one there.  
"Well, you could go this way," a fuzzy arm pointed to the right, "or that way." the fuzzy arm pointed to the front. Alice jumped.  
"Who's there? An arm cannot talk by itself," Alice demanded. Slowly, a grinning cat appeared.  
"It is I, the Cheshire Cat," the cat told her.  
"You... you just appeared," Alice stuttered.  
"What else am I supposed to do when you demand to see me?" the cat inquired.  
"You make a good point," Alice agreed, "I was just wondering where I go from here. I'm trying to get to the center."  
"You could go left or right, it's no big matter of difference," the cat told her.  
"What sort of people live around here? I'm sure someone can help," Alice said determinedly.  
"Well, in this direction," Cheshire pointed to the right, "lives the March Hare. And in that direction," he pointed left, "lives the Hatter. Go either way you please, they're both mad."  
"But I don't want to go about mad people," Alice pouted.  
"Oh you can't help that. We're all mad here!" Cheshire told her, "I'm mad, you're mad."  
"How do you know I'm mad?" Alice asked, slightly offended.  
"You wouldn't have followed Dapper Worm this far if you weren't mad," Cheshire said as he shrugged as if that was common knowledge.  
"Well alright," Alice said as she chose a path, "thanks anyway."  
"No problem, Deary," a floating smile said as it wisped away.  
"Well, I've often seen a cat without a grin, but a grin without a cat? How peculiar," Alice said to no one, again.

* * *

**Confused yet? Haha. Comment and review! :)**


	3. Tea Party Antics

**Off to see the mad! Hatter, that is!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Alice continued to walk through the labyrinth alone until she came upon an open field. There, in the center of the field was the green-skinned woman.  
"How are you getting along?" she asked.  
"As fine as I'll ever be, going it alone," Alice replied. The woman waved the comment off.  
"All the sacrifices of a queen," she told Alice.  
"Who are you?" Alice asked.  
"I'm Elphaba, but I'm known as the Wicked Witch of the West," Elphaba said, "so, what is your choice?"  
"My choice?" Alice wondered.  
"Which mad are you to endure? The March Hare or the Hatter?" Elphaba questioned.  
"It all depends on the madness," Alice said. Elphaba shrugged.  
"Why don't we just make this simple. You keep walking and come upon the one who is least mad," Elphaba told her.  
"But that doesn't make any sense," Alice complained.  
"Of course not," Elphaba said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
"None of these people are ANY help," Alice pouted to no one. Alice looked back to where the labyrinth should've been. To her surprise, the grey cinderblock walls were gone! She decided she should journey forward. There were no longer any walls, meaning right and left were not concrete options. She had been walking for an awful long time before she came upon a field of poppies.  
"Come on Tin Man! We have to get these two out of here!" A straw man remarked. Alice couldn't believe her eyes! There, in front of her, was a man made completely out of straw and another man made complete out of metal.  
"Excuse me!" Alice called, "do you think you could help me?" The two men looked up.  
"Who are you?" The Tin Man asked.  
"Now why does everything come back to that question," Alice muttered, "my name is Alice. Do you know which square this is?"  
"The fourth square," a sleepy voice said from the wheat field to Alice's right.  
"Oh, never mind, Gentlemen. I believe I have found someone to help me," Alice told the two men. They shrugged and continued to attempt to lift a lion and another girl. Alice pulled the wheat back to reveal a makeshift tea party. Sitting at the table was a March Hare, a Hatter, and the Dormouse that had told Alice which square she was currently in.

"Sraeb dna, sregit, noiL eht,  
Emalf eht fo raef on evah,  
Warts fo nam eht tub,  
Emahs a htrow raef a sah,  
Parcs eb nac nam a fo nit eht sa,  
Kcab teg reven yam lrig mraf elittl eht.

Ezam a hgourht slevart ehs,  
Tsol neeb sah tahw dnif ot,  
Emalb eht dloh dluohs ehs hguoht,  
Tsoc eht yap ton ll'ehs.

Su ot semoc tsal eht,  
Serauqs hguorht yaw reh dnif ot,  
Si ehs tsol hguoht,  
Seral eht dnif ll'ehs,  
Peek ot luos reh,  
Paer ot luos reh!"

The March Hare and Hatter belted out the poem.  
"What was that?" Alice inquired.  
"What was what?" asked the March Hare.  
"That poem!" Alice insisted.  
"Nothing!' the Hatter told her.  
"Absolutely nothing," the March Hare agreed.  
"Well it MUST be something," Alice told them.  
"Nope," the March Hare said.  
"Gone like smoke!" the Hatter concurred. Alice stepped forward to sit at one of the empty seats. She was tired and could use some tea.  
"No room! No room!" the two yelled.  
"There's plenty of room," Alice said haughtily, "there are only three of you and many more places set."  
"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" the Hatter asked.  
"I do love riddles! I can guess that," Alice said as she brightened.  
"Do you mean to say you can find the answer to it?" the March Hare asked.  
"Of course," Alice told him in a confused manner. Isn't that what she just said?  
"Then you should say what you mean!" the March Hare exclaimed.  
"SWITCH!" the Hatter shouted all of a sudden. He even ended up pulling Alice around to the next chair.  
"Have some more tea," the March Hare told her.  
"I've had none yet, so I can't take more," Alice said.  
"You mean you can't take LESS. It's quite easy to take more than nothing," the Hatter explained. There was a long pause as the March Hare poured, and poured, and CONTINUED to pour tea into Alice's overflowing cup.  
"You're getting tea all over!" Alice exclaimed.  
"It's just as well," the March Hare said, shrugging it off.  
"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter asked expectantly.  
"No, I haven't the foggiest idea. What is it?"  
"I haven't the slightest!" the Hatter said joyfully.  
"Then why ask, so? If you do not know the answer yourself," Alice wondered aloud as she got up from the table. She was tired of this nonsense, "I must be off."  
"Good-bye," the Hatter said.  
"Good riddance," the March Hare muttered.  
"Good luck!" they said in unison. Alice walked away, quickly. The only one that had helped her in the least bit was that dormouse... and he had been asleep the whole time! Alice sighed and pressed on.

* * *

**Can you read the poem? Comment and review!**


End file.
